plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey Rider
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |ability = When destroyed: Add a Leftovers to your hand. |flavor text = He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day.}} Turkey Rider is a super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability adds a Leftovers card into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Add a Leftovers to your hand. *'Set - Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day. Strategies With Turkey Rider is a simple 2 /2 zombie, but he can benefit both Beastly or Sneaky classes as these classes could have benefits such as Imp Commander to help draw more cards or boost all pets' strength using Zookeeper. Due to the fact he is Hearty, he cannot be used with , so the player should try using these combos with The Smash or Neptuna. Additionally, once Turkey Rider is destroyed, Leftovers will be added to your hand which is a cheap 2-brain trick that grants all zombies +1 /+1 . Leftovers is really useful to help all of your zombies to stay a little bit alive and do extra damage, similar to Monster Mash. Overall, Turkey Rider is a really good card to benefit both these classes and large groups of zombies if the Turkey Rider is destroyed. If you want the earn the Leftovers card quickly, allow the Turkey Rider to be destroyed, by raising their strength to force a reaction or play him against a strong plant. Furthermore, you can use Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombies to hurt or destroy the Turkey Rider. Keep in mind that since he is both an Imp and a pet card, cards such as and Imp Commander can benefit from Turkey Rider. When destroyed he summons a great trick, which you should save until you have zombies in most of the lanes. If you want to destroy it quickly, avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger when this is on the field as it will protect it from tricks during the plants phase, reset its stats, and mix it up with other zombies. Against Turkey Rider does not do too much harm to the plant hero on his own, so you do not need to worry about destroy it. However, avoid destroying him in early game as the zombie hero can obtain Leftovers, which is useful to boost all zombies. If you need to destroy him because he may end your game or he has a lot of strength, then use any instant kill trick like or bounce to avoid the zombie hero from earning Leftovers. Be wary that if you are against a hero that is also a Sneaky or Beastly class, Turkey Rider may do harm since Turkey Rider is an Imp pet zombie. Gallery Turkey Rider stats.png|Turkey Rider's statistics TurkeyCard.PNG|Card IMG_2201.png|Grayed-out card in the player's collection if they haven't obtain him Turkey Rider in game.png|Turkey Rider In game Turkey Rider-0.png|Turkey Rider attacking Destroyed Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider destroyed FFBundle.PNG|Turkey Rider on the Food Fight Bundle FFBundle2.png|Turkey Rider on an advertisement for the Food Fight Mega Bundle Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider's sprites and assets Screenshot_2016-11-29-13-14-51.jpg|A 16 /16 Turkey Rider with Frenzy Trivia *His description references Dolphin Rider, Walrus Rider and Kangaroo Rider. **Coincidentally, they all have the word "Rider" in their name, are all cards, and all but Dolphin Rider are also cards. *He resembles the Dodo Rider Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **His description is also similar to Dodo Rider Zombie's almanac entry. *This, , Trick or Treater, Mayflower and are the only cards that can't be crafted, despite not being token cards. **This is because they are event cards that the game intends to be available with gems or real money, and not by the way of crafting. However, these cards can be summoned with tricks or plants that change into another plant like Seedling. Category:Pet cards Category:Imp cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Event cards